


Freedom

by cold_flame



Series: Undeniable [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_flame/pseuds/cold_flame
Relationships: Mei Chan | May Chang/Alphonse Elric
Series: Undeniable [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792303
Kudos: 4





	Freedom

"Your Majesty, I humbly request to marry Miss May Chang." Alphonse Elric knelt in front of the Xingese emperor.

"What would you want to do that for? You do realize we have different customs here." Ling pointed out, eyeing him suspiciously. Alphonse winced from Ling's harsh tone. He gulped. He had a feeling this wouldn't end well.

"Yes, and I would be more than happy to trade in my own customs for yours." He surrendered.

"You didn't answer my first question." Ling said, making the Amestrian man look up bewildered. "Why would you want to marry her?" he repeated.

Alphonse blushed. "B-Because," he stuttered.

"Because?" Ling signaled for him to continue.

Alphonse cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "Because I love her." he stated. The whole council gasped at this outburst, causing Alphonse's cheeks to burn. It was one thing to admit it when it was just the two of them, but saying it in front of the Emperor and the Council just made him feel soft and stupid. Wait, since when did he care about appearing soft? Great, now he was starting to sound like Brother.

Ling chuckled. "Really? Now that's interesting."

Al could feel his face getting hotter with each different reaction. He looked at May but she looked down at her feet defeated and refused to make eye contact, as if saying "you just embarrassed yourself for nothing." Just when he was starting to think she was right, Ling spoke again.

"Well, then what are you asking me for?" he said irritably, "Shouldn't you be asking her?" Ling gestured to May. May went red when all the attention was focused on her. Lan Fan looked at Ling in horror, while the rest of the council looked disapproving.

"My Lord, I'm as fond of the alchemist as you are, but she can't marry an Amestrian!" Lan Fan tried to talk sense into her emperor.

"And why ever not?" Ling rounded on her. "Who are we to decide her life for her? She can do whatever she wants," He turned to May, "It's your choice, Miss Chang. You're free to marry him, but only if you want to. After all, you are an adult now, so you have the right to live your life how you want to."

"Your Majesty-." May spoke up.

"I promised years ago, before I became emperor, that I would treat all the clans equally, didn't I?" Ling cut in.

"Yes, you did." She said quietly.

"Well, that's a promise I don't intend on breaking. You're free to go." He smiled.

May could feel the tears forming in her eyes. She couldn't believe it. "Thank you, your majesty." She sniffled. She ran into Al's arms, burying her face into his chest.

Ling snickered. "I'll take it that's a yes, then?" He smirked. She looked up and nodded, too overcome with emotion to say anything.

"All right, then it's a done deal." He said perkily. "Now get out of my country, you traitor!" he screamed. Al flinched and May squeaked. "Just kidding." He chuckled. "Good luck to you two."

"Thank you, 'Your Majesty'. Alphonse returned politely with a slight emphasis on the title. It was so weird calling him that now. They bowed out of the courtroom, and Al put his arm around her shoulder happily. Content that he was free to be as open as he wanted with the girl next to him, and content that they no longer had to have any guilt for their feelings. He couldn't wait to tell Brother and Winry the amazing news. He sighed blissfully. This day couldn't have gone better.


End file.
